The subject matter disclosed herein relates to indoor lighting systems and, more specifically, to a multi-functional optical sensor for indoor lighting systems.
Certain indoor lighting system sensors may be provided for sensing and controlling various conditions and parameters of the indoor lighting systems. However, each sensor may function to measure only a single parameter or condition of the indoor lighting system, and thus an inordinate number of sensors may be deployed within a single indoor lighting system. Such scenarios may contribute to unnecessary system complexity, and, further, with such a large number of varying sensors coupling to the indoor lighting system, may contribute to otherwise avoidable electrical faults and/or other indoor lighting system inefficiencies. It may be useful to provide improved sensors for indoor lighting systems.